The interior rearview mirror assembly is a particularly good location in the vehicle cabin to locate an information display or to locate a user interface device, such as a manually actuated button.
However, the driving task for a vehicle is complex. Presentation to, use of and assimilation by the driver of a plurality of input buttons and/or displays is challenging for the driver. Also, the user interface area/display area available at the rearview mirror location is finite, and may not be able to optimally accommodate all the functions, displays and interfaces desired to be located at, on or within the interior rearview mirror assembly. Thus, an objective of this present invention is to provide an interactive rearview mirror assembly that allows the driver to readily and safely access a plurality of displays and functions in a manner that is convenient to the driver and such that the rearview mirror assembly functions well both as a display/interface location and as a rear vision device that provides a rearward field of view adequate for safe driving on a highway.